


Kingdom Hearts - Guardians

by novadragon1000



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Gen, OCs - Freeform, kh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 22:42:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20454743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/novadragon1000/pseuds/novadragon1000
Summary: Kingdom Hearts had two protectors. One is named X-Blade often called "Kye or Xiangke " its meaning is Death or endings. The other , a counterpart the X-blade , a Keybade of Mystery often called "Alpha or Xiangsheng" its meaning is birth or beginnings.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Fanfriction and D&D setting based on KH taken place between Chi / Unchained X and Birth By Sleep timelines.
> 
> I sort of pulled this of a number of references , one of which refers to Wu Xing. 
> 
> Aka.Five Elements, Five Phases, the Five Agents, the Five Movements, Five Processes, the Five Steps/Stages and the Five Planets is a five-fold conceptual scheme that many traditional Chinese fields used to explain a wide array of phenomena, from cosmic cycles to the interaction between internal organs, and from the succession of political regimes to the properties of medicinal drugs.  
The "Five Phases" are Wood (木 mù), Fire (火 huǒ), Earth (土 tǔ), Metal (金 jīn), and Water (水 shuǐ).
> 
> This order of presentation is known as the "mutual generation" (相生 xiāngshēng) sequence.  
and  
The order of "mutual overcoming" (相克 xiāngkè), they are Wood, Earth, Water, Fire, and Metal. 
> 
> In the case of Kingdom Hearts there are 2 sides and 3 realms. Light , Darkness , and the Realm Between each will have its own keyblade.  
Kingdom Key , - Sora  
Kingdom Key-D , - Mickey  
Keyblade of Boundary. - Eraqus
> 
> Kingdom Hearts also having 2 guardians  
one means endings ( X-Blade )  
and the other  
means beginnings ( keyblade of mystery )

Long ago , people lived in peace , bathed in the warmth of light.  
Everyone loved the light.  
Then people began to fight over it. They wanted to keep it for themselves.  
And darkness was born in their hearts.  
The darkness spread swallowing the light and many people's hearts.  
It covered everything and the world disappeared.  
But small fragments of light survived...  
In the hearts of children.  
With these fragments of light , children rebuilt the lost world.  
It's the world we live in now.

  
Kingdom Hearts had two protectors. One is named X-Blade often called "Kye or Xiangke " its meaning is Death or endings. The other , a counterpart the X-blade , a Keybade of Mystery often called "Alpha or Xiangsheng" its meaning is birth or beginnings.  
  
Many sought to take the light of Kingdom Hearts for themselves created "Keyblades" in the image of the χ-blade and Keybade of Mystery. They clashed together in the legendary Keyblade War.  
  
As a result , darkness overtook the World , Kingdom Hearts vanished , and the χ-blade was splintered into seven fragments of pure light , which eventually become the seven princesses' hearts , and thirteen shards of darkness. The Keybade of Mystery became the heart of a Guardian.  
When the World was revived by the lights within children's hearts , some decided to use the Keyblade to defend that light.  
  


* * *

  
I been having the same dreams lately... Like, is any of this for real... or not ?  
  
He falls from the sky into the sea below with his eyes closed and slowly descends onto the ground with abyss surrounding him. As he steps into the ground, the darkness below his feet starts to transform into birds and fly away, showing a radiant light that slowly forms into a circle. It was cylindrical and decorated with windows of stained glass, like that of a cathedral. The design of it was very strange. It featured himself sleeping at the Destiny Islands , just then he could hear a voice. Okay, maybe I didn't hear it. It was more like a thought. It was silent, but I knew someone was talking to me.  
  
" Who are you ? " it asked  
He then looks around in fear. " Who are you ? "  
" I think I know you , but do you know yourself ? "  
"What are you talking about?" I asked the invisible presence. "Of course I know who I am! I'm..." I stopped. Again, there was a blank. Who was I? This didn't make sense. What was going on?  
"Perhaps you need some help?" said the silent voice. "First, you must tell me 'what' you are."  
He is then shown three weapons, the Dream Sword, the Dream Shield, and the Dream Rod. The voice said, "Choose honestly. Look inside yourself and claim your true path." He didn't question what these weapons. He then steps forward, thinking ( I should pick something out of the bunch. But, which one should I choose? )  
  
He then examined the weapons below each of the weapons are some words  
  
"The power of the warrior. Invincible courage. A sword of terrible destruction."  
"The power of the mystic. Inner strength. A staff of wonder and ruin."  
"The power of the guardian. Kindness to aid friends. A shield to repel all."  
  
Taking a better look he climbed up on the platform with the sword and held it in his hands. The voice spoke " Is this the path you choose ? "  
  
" yes "  
  
The sword then vanishes in a flash of light when the voice spoke again " now choose what will you give up ? "  
  
He then walks over to the staff and held it " this is the power that I will give up. " Again the weapon vanished in a flash of light.  
  
" I see " said the voice. After choosing, the Station shatters and he falls to the second pillar, where he first encounters Shadows. The dream sword then appears in his hand " you now have gained the ability to fight " He then grips the blade in his hand and slashes at the shadows that gathered at his feet. After he takes down all the shadows the darkness around him dragged him down and he lands again on another pillar.  
  
The voice continue to talk to him drawing him closer to the light as he approaches it his shadow begins to get bigger and becomes his darkside though he fights it, its darkness swallows him, and he reawakens on the Destiny Islands.  
  
His two close friends Jaden and Yuzu call out to him " Hey Kazuma , dozing off again ? " Kazuma wakes up with a start " hey guys "  
His two friends then drag their friend off the ground " come on hurry up unless you forgot what today is , remember our promise to meet at the island for a camp out ? "  
Kazuma then stop his friends and tells them about the strange visions he kept getting, His friends laughed at the thought and told them " you been reading too many comic books "  
" But I am serious , maybe there are other worlds besides our own " he said


	2. Chapter 2

For some time Kazuma was he was thrown from world to world without any control or knowledge of a keyblade when the Darkness threatend to destroy the world he is in. Destiny islands was the last place he landed in and there the darkness had not set foot so that world became his home.  
  
There he made two friends named Jaden and Yuzu. He was the older one of the three but also often lazy at times but they know they can relay on him when problems arise.  
One day he was dragged down into a dive to the heart , and experance many visions and dreams of the outside world. He told it to his friends but they did not belive him.  
  
With no one to turn to Kazuma begins to study the visions and dreams he got and meets Mickey Mouse who takes him to the Mysterious Tower where Master Yen Sid takes them both in as apprentices. Teaching them both everything he knows about magic and the keyblade.  
Yen Sid then reveals to Kazuma that it was he who sent Mickey to him stating that it was the stars that told him to do so.  
  
Kazuma then asks about the dreams and visions that he has , and that he has also been thrown from world to world after touching a Keyblade. Responding in a rather annoyed tone " This has not happened before "  
  
" Calm down Kazuma , those visions and dreams you have are indeed true and that there are other worlds that exist along with a legend that says that all worlds share the same sky ' one sky ' and that each star is the heart of a world or person.  
Stay here Kazuma and you may very well learn how to use a keyblade. "

* * *

Weeks pass...  
  
One day , Master Yen Sid leaves his sorcerer's hat out and Mickey places it on his head , casting spells of all types. By enchanting the brooms, he has them do his chores and eventually decides to take a nap, only to awaken and find that the spell has gone horribly wrong and chaos is running rampant, with the entire tower flooded.  
  
Despite his mistakes, Yen Sid keeps him on as his apprentice and Mickey eventually is able to wield the Star Seeker Keyblade.  
  
Yen Sid then turns to Kazuma after working with Mickey , telling him " Calm your mind and reach deep inside your heart and summon forth your power "  
" It is not working how many times must I do this ? " came Kazuma's frustrated replay.  
" It is because you are not focusing "  
  
This training went on until his 14th birthday and he summons his keyblade for the first time. The keyblade looks very different then Mickey's Star Seeker. His looks more like a sword that is black , white , yellow and blue in color that features a black and white wing on the guard , along with a sun and moon keychain token. This keyblade is the counterpart of the X-Blade.  
  
Yin Cid appears to be pleased but keeps the secret to himself unless the time it needs to be revealed comes. Fearing that such knowledge may cause the worlds to collapse. The two sides Light and Dark , Life and Death exists in balance in a few worlds called the realm between.  
  
  
During this time Ventus trains under Master Xehanort as part of the elderly Keyblade Master's plans to forge the legendary χ-blade.  
However , Ventus proved to be a poor candidate, and when he refused to use his darkness to fight several Neoshadow Heartless in the Keyblade Graveyard, Master Xehanort finally lost patience with him and used his own Keyblade to unlock and extract the darkness from Ventus's heart, using it to form a being of pure darkness who was then named "Vanitas" by Master Xehanort.  
  
Unfortunately, the process left Ventus in a comatose state, with his broken heart of pure light slowly fading out. Master Xehanort, disguised in a black coat, then took Ventus to the Destiny Islands to allow him to live out his last days peacefully. Ventus was sent to the Dive to the Heart, where he came in contact with the heart of a newborn Sora. After a brief discussion, Ventus's heart connected with Sora's, halting its deterioration and allowing Ven to stay alive until he someday becomes strong enough to repair the damage by himself. Ventus then summoned a Keyblade and shot a ray of light into the sky above, much to Master Xehanort's surprise. Xehanort decided that Ventus could still be of use in his master plan, but with Ventus still too weak in comparison to Vanitas, the two boys could not be trained under him.  
  
Following these events, Xehanort brought Ventus to Land of Departure, where he could train as an apprentice to Master Eraqus. Terra and Aqua met Ventus with open arms. However, when Terra asked Ventus about his past, he screamed out in agony, eventually falling unconscious. Eraqus revealed that this was because Ven had lost his memories. Afterwards, he remained asleep for some time. As he slept, Aqua kept watch over him, to keep him safe. Some time later, Ven woke up. Overjoyed, Aqua quickly alerted Eraqus and a worried Terra about Ven's recovery.  
  
It was then that his heart began to heal and he started to form strong bonds of friendship with Terra and Aqua. During a training session, Ventus loses humiliatingly, but Terra and Aqua reassure Ven that he was getting stronger. As time went on, Terra and Ven grew close, forming a brotherly bond. Terra even went so far as to give Ven his wooden training Keyblade and recite a mock Bequeathing ceremony. Together, the three of them shared the same dream: to become Keyblade Masters.

* * *

The Night before...  
  
Ven, Terra, and Aqua watch a meteor shower together and she gives them each a good luck charm, and saves one for herself.  
  
The next day , Aqua and Terra take the mark of mastery exam. Following the trial Aqua is made a master , while refusing to give Terra the mantle on the grounds that he is unable to control his darkness.  
Despite the formality, Eraqus confides to Terra that he has the potential to become a Keyblade Master. Little does Eraqus know that Xehanort had used his dark powers to tamper with the course of the Exam itself. Soon after, he conveys to Aqua the responsibilities that go with her status and what she is required to do if he died for any reason.  
  
With Xehanort no where to be seen, Eraqus sends Terra and Aqua to find him shortly after being contacted by Master Yen Sid about the spawning of the mysterious Unversed. Sensing a possible connection between the two events, Eraqus later instructs Aqua to look after Terra, as he fears his apprentice may be tempted by the darkness. However, after Terra departs, Aqua and Eraqus witness Ventus leaving as well, and he instructs Aqua to bring Ventus back.  
  
  
During this time Kazuma and Mickey undergoes the Mark of Mastery Exam under the supervision of Yen Sid at the Mysterious Tower , accompanied by Donald and Goofy , during which he uses the Star Seeker Keyblade and eventually runs away without Yen Sid´s permission, using a Star Shard that allows him to travel throughout other worlds; however, it works rather randomly, as he has not learned how to control it.  
  
With Mickey gone Kazuma is told to find him and bring him back , and thus his story begins...


	3. Chapter 3

" Kazuma , before you go I also have a request "  
" and that is ? "  
" Seek out the Keyblade Apprentices that had been training under Eraqus and aid them "  
  
Kazuma then bows to the master " Yes and what of their master and what are we up against "  
  
Yen Sid then strokes his long, grey beard " His name is Master Eraqus , a steward for the Land of Departure. One of the few worlds that exist in the realm between. This realm is the boundary between the Realms of Light and Darkness. Only Few worlds exist within it , and most have some special nature or purpose.  
Your keyblade draws power from this realm as well as your heart , these worlds must be protected at all costs form those who seek to take avantage of , its quite easy to abuse nuteral ground. As for what we are up against a group of mysterious creatures called the Unversed begin to surface in other worlds. You are to deal with this threat.  
Come back alive and you shall be named Keyblade Master. "  
  
" And Mickey ? "  
  
" Mickey inherited my keyblade the Star Seeker , he to play the same role and test as you to defend the light , from those who will abuse it. The keyblade should be your guide , and go forth and protect the light. Also take this with you , this keyblade armor will protect you from the darkness in the lanes between. "  
  
Kazuma reaches out picking up a piece of armor resembling a shoulder guard that is supposed to be worn on the left side. He then places it on his shoulder and the magic activates covering the rest of his body in armor.  
  
Yen Cid then speaks again " Remember , Kazuma never lose sight of your goals may your heart be the guiding key. "  
  
Kazuma then bows and walks outside , raising his keyblade he opens a path to the lanes between then throwing his blade into the air transforming it into a Keyblade Glider. Kazuma then jumps on and enters the lanes. His objective clear in his mind to protect the light and find the apprentices of Eraqus.  
  
His first stop was the world of Abeir-Toril in the land of Faerun. Upon landing he is greeted by a swarm of Unversed after dealing with them he proceed to explore the land taking out the Unversed as he went. His search for the other Keyblade welders leads him to the city of Neverwinter the Jewel of the North.  
Inside a barrel while in the streets of Neverwinter he comes across a pixie , and it seems to be injured.  
  
" Hello , are you ok ? "  
  
The pixie bids his help to locate a friend Peter Pan and the lost boys explaining through a series of gestures in place of speaking , that they had gotten captured by Capt Hook and gotten separated when the ship crash landed in this world.  
  
" Ok I will help you look for your friends then but I am also looking for someone have you seen others like me here ? " Kazuma then replys.  
  
The little pixie who's name is Tinker Bell shakes her head and pulls him deeper into the streets of Neverwinter. The city ounce a lively city is now filled with and overrun with demons, zombies, and false Helmites. People around him are also getting sick but a cure is already made.  
  
" Where can I find this cure ? " Kazuma then asks.  
  
Before the sick man can answer he was turned into a zombie and more Unversed surround him. Kazuma then summons his keyblade. After dealing with the undead and Unversed he is then approached by someone.  
  
" I see you have a keyblade " said a voice.  
  
Kazuma then turns to see a old man " Who are you , and how do you know about the Keyblade. ? "  
" Xehanort , told me many things and also gave me a demo. As for who I am my name is Desther the leader of the Hermites or former leader to be more exact . However they no longer need me and that is when I meet Xehanort he told me that there are other worlds as well as the Keyblade. "  
  
" Then were can I find Xehanort "  
" That I do not know but all I know is that he is in a wasteland where a great battle was fought , but you will not be finding him because you will fall here. "  
  
As he spoke Desther is covered in a dark aura taking shape of a giant Unversed behind him appearing like a dragon while he fades away into darkness. Kazuma fights the darkness now taken the shape of the shadowy dragon before him. After a long struggle with it he defeats the Unversed which then vanishes in a puff of black smoke. Almost instantly the city is revived.  
  
Kazuma then makes plans to speak with Master Eraqus , thinking he may have some insight on what is going on among the worlds. Kazuma then heads over to the of departure where he meets with Eraqus.  
  
" I been expecting you , one of my friend's students I will assume. "  
  
" You know Yen Sid ? "  
" Yes he was a former keyblade master , and I do think you seek my council about something ? "  
" Yes , I do what do you know about Xehanort "  
  
" A close friend to who I conceder like a brother eventually we both became Keyblade Masters, and I became the successor of this world , while he was free to take on apprentices of his own to train , he also traveled the worlds freely. It was the last time I had saw him.  
He then return one day with a boy by his side requesting me to train him along side my students Terra and Aqua. Years later he was invited to witness the mark of mastery test on my students and Aqua was made into a master , while Terra did not. "  
  
" Where can I find your students ? and during my travels I hear about a wasteland where a great battle was fought do you know what this is ? "  
  
" Light draws darkness so they must be headed for Radiant Garden , the city of light. As for your other question it is the Keyblade Graveyard a place where light and darkness crashed after the world is remade to what it was today. "


End file.
